Toujours pour
by DianaRL
Summary: Miután Franciaországnak nyoma veszett, Anglia útra kelt, hogy megtalálja egyetlen és nem épp legkedvesebb szomszédját. Azonban nem örülhetnek sokáig a viszontlátásnak, ugyanis a kolostort, amiben tartózkodnak, a magyarok támadása fenyegeti.
1. I, Prológus

A fuldai kolostor tiszteletet parancsolóan emelkedett ki az őt körülvevő síkságból, ahogy a lenyugvó nap még utoljára megpihentette rajta a szemét. Az épület zömöknek, bevehetetlennek tűnt, mintha maga az Úr védené, ami talán így is volt, de a magyar sereget még ez sem érdekelte.  
>Magyarország félve tekintett fel a vezérére, mire Zolta mindentudóan végignézett rajta, mintha tudná, mire gondol. Persze rebesgették, hogy ő is ért a sámánmágiához, de a fiú már rég megtanulta, hogy sosem hihet a pletykáknak.<br>- Te is jól tudod a választ – mosolyodott el keserűen a fejedelem a ki nem mondott kérdésre. – Én sem élvezetből döntöttem így, elhiheted. Bármit is gondolnak a nyugatiak, egyikünk sem lelketlen szörnyeteg, ezt neked kellene a legjobban tudni – veregette még meg óvatosan a vállát, majd visszalovagolt a harcosaihoz, egyedül hagyva Dánielt.  
>Magyarország képtelen volt belenyugodni az ártatlan emberek halálába, már eddig is fél-kedvvel követte a vezéreit, hiába tudta, hogy mindez szükséges. A puszta törvénye volt ez, vagy ő öl, vagy őt ölik meg, márpedig semmi kedve sem volt elfeledett nemzetként eltűnni a föld színéről. Mégis, amikor hallania kellett a szerzetesek üvöltéseit, utolsó jajkiáltásaikat, úgy érezte, mintha saját sámánjait, lelke legmélyét ölnék meg.<br>Zolta elhaladtában még kedélyesen visszakiáltott, újra felvéve megszokott, határozott kiállását és kissé parancsolgató hangsúlyát, amit csak Dániel jelenlétében hagyott el.  
>- Bárki bármit is tesz, Fulda egy hónapon belül elbukik.<p>

~TP~

Az apátságban dolgozó szerzetesek mind abbahagyták a munkát, ahogy a fehér ló lassan elhaladt mellettük. A rajta heverő fiú még épphogy férfikorba lépett, szőke haja csaknem teljesen eltakarta az arcát, de még így is látszott, hogy nem idevalósi, hosszú utat tehetett meg a kolostorig. Zöld köpenyét, amely szinte teljesen beborította a testét, friss vér itatta át, a vállából nyílvessző állt ki, segítség nélkül bármelyik pillanatban elvérezhetett.  
>Habár a bencések már rég elzárkóztak mindenféle világi dologtól, szerzetessé válásukkor megfogadták, hogy segítséget nyújtanak a rászorulóknak, így nem tétováztak, amikor meglátták a sebesült fiút.<br>- Ferenc, kérlek, hozz egy kis vizet – parancsolt rá erélyesen az egyik szerzetes, Benedek barát a nem messze ácsorgó fiúra. Jelölt vagy noncius lehetett, maximum tizenöt évesnek tűnt, de inkább mondták volna fiatalabbnak, ráadásul félhosszú, szőke hajával, lágy vonásaival és nagy, kék szemeivel inkább tűnt volna lánynak. Most azonban a döbbenet és a rettenet fagyott az arcára, és Benedek barát felszólításával nem törődve mozdulatlanul bámulta az ájult fiút.  
>- Ha nem sietsz, itt fog meghalni – tette hozzá a szerzetes, és habár az arcán nem látszódott neheztelés, a hangjába aggodalom és enyhe sürgetés vegyült. Ferenc, mintha álomból riadt volna, egyből elrohant a közeli patakhoz, amíg Benedek barát kiszedte a fiú vállából a nyilat.<br>- Magyarok - sóhajtott fel lemondóan az egyik szerzetes azok közül, akik a sebesült köré gyűltek, miután szemügyre vette a nyilat, alig pár perc múlva pedig már az egész apátság zengett az imádságoktól és könyörgésektől, _„Uram, óvj meg mindet a magyarok nyilaitól…"_  
>Ha Benedek barát nincs ott, a kolostor lakói alig egy óra alatt el is menekültek volna. Azonban a mindig jámbor szerzetes elkiáltotta magát, mire a rémült és zavarodott tömeg egyből megállt.<br>- Testvéreim! Magára hagyhatjuk-e kolostorunkat, és ezzel Urunkat ilyen nehéz időkben? Magára hagyhatunk-e valakit, akinek szüksége van ránk, csak mert a barbár népség nem messze jár? Én azt mondom, ki kell tartanunk. Mindig is voltak, és mindig is lesznek, akik ártanak embertársaiknak, de rájuk Isten nyila fog lecsapni, nem a magyaroké! Ha ez a sorsunk, hát meghalunk, de nem futamodunk meg gyáván.  
>Határozott, megrendíthetetlen hangja hallatán a szerzetesek megnyugodni látszottak, azok, akik elkezdték összeszedni az apátság kevés értékeit, most visszarakták őket a helyükre. Egyedül egyvalaki elégedetlenkedett, az a szerzetes, aki felfedezte, hogy a nyíl a magyaroktól származik.<br>- Mondd meg, testvérem, miért ér ez a fiú élete többet, mint bármelyikünké? Mint mindannyiunké? – mutatott körbe, mire néhányan hevesen bólogatni kezdtek. – Ha itt maradunk, garantált a vesztünk, hát miért nem használjuk ki a kegyet, hogy ezt elkerülhetjük?  
>- Róbert barát, olyan vagy, mint a hegyi patak, folyton fecseg, de szavaiban még maga sem találja az értelmet. – A másik szerzetes már épp dühösen visszavágott volna, azonban Benedek barát nem hagyta szóhoz jutni. – Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy a fiú miatt maradunk itt. Mint ahogy a jó lovag sem futamodik meg látva a az ellenséget, így nekünk sem szabad elmenekülnünk látva a végzetünket. És a vitánkat lezártnak tekintem – nézett kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel Róbert barátra, majd Ferenc segítségével felnyalábolta az ájult fiút, akinek közben kimosta a sebét, és bevitte a kolostor épületébe.<br>A tömeg már szétoszlott, de Róbert barát még mindig ugyanott állt, és szerzetestársa után nézett, habár rég elment. Aztán szomorúan elmosolyodott, majd halkan sóhajtva a másik után suttogta.  
>- Mondd, Benedek, miért van az, hogy mindig a lovag beszél belőled?<br>Senki sem hallotta az imáját, ami mindannyiukért szólt, és ami még reménykedett egy jobb jövőben.


	2. I, Első fejezet

Arthur mindössze egy dolgot tudott jelenleg: fogalma sem volt, hol van. Bár talán nem is ez volt rá a jó kifejezés, mivel lényegében ez is azon dolgok hosszú sorát gazdagította, amiben nem lehetett biztos, egyelőre még csak a megnyugtató sötétség, a nagy semmi a szemhéjai mögött tűnt biztonságosnak és kézzel foghatónak. A hallása mintha teljesen kiéleződött volna, nem messze tőle nyugodt, elcsendesült lélegzetvételeket hallott, amit néha megszakított egy-egy horkantás, néhány lépéssel arrébb pedig halk kaparászás harsant, mintha valaki ütemesen egymáshoz dörzsölne két követ, hogy belőlük szikra pattanjon.  
>Amikor kinyitotta végre a szemét, először minden csak puszta vörös és vakító sárga volt, mintha vérrel kevert napfény folyna a szemeibe, csak hosszú pislogás után tisztult ki a látása, és tudta szemügyre venni a szobát.<br>Mellette egy szerzetes aludta az igazak álmát, szája nyitva, haja, ahol még nem hullott ki, kócosan meredezett össze-vissza, fekete habitusa kopottan ölelte körbe cingár alakját. Ha jobban megnézte az ember, látszott, hogy nem öreg, de a gondok még álmában is ráncokat festettek a homlokára.  
>Arthur azonban nem folytathatta tovább nyugodtan a nézelődést, újra felhangzott a kaparászás, csak most sokkal erősebben, a fiú pedig automatikusan az íjáért kapott volna, de nem volt sehol.<br>Pár másodperc múlva Francis tekintett be az ablaknyílásból.

Arthur sok mindenre fel volt készülve annak tekintetében, hol fog majd rálelni tengerentúli szomszédjára. Elindulása óta eszébe jutottak már sötét tömlöcök, bevehetetlen erődök, vérmocskos kínzókamrák, sőt, még sebtében kapart, jelöletlen sírok is, de az, hogy egy kolostorban leljen rá a Német-Római Birodalom szívében, nos, ez jócskán meghaladta még az ő képzeletét is. Mint általában mindenki, először ő sem tudta, hogyan reagáljon a másik felbukkanására, egyelőre képtelen volt dönteni, hogy a nyakába ugorjon, vagy csak szimplán felpofozza.  
>Mivel a túlzott örömködés nem illett volna hozzá, inkább az utóbbinál maradt.<br>Elképzelhető volt Benedek barát döbbenete, amikor felriadt a hangos csattanásra, és az első dolog, amit meglátott, egy csapzott, vérző, és látszólag üvölteni készülő mélynövésű fiú volt, szemben egy vöröslő képű szerzetespalántával, aki nem igazán tudta, sírjon, nevessen, vagy viszonozza az előbbi nemes gesztust.  
>- Hülye béka, mégis mit képzelsz magadról?! Lelépsz pár évtizedre, sütteted itt a hasad, én meg rohanhattam végig egész Európát! Na várj csak, majd adok én neked szó nélkül elhúzni – indult meg ismét Anglia nagy hévvel a vele szemben álló felé, azonban az eddig némán szemlélődő szerzetes megelégelve a drámázást egyszerűen felemelte kissé, aminek hatására Arthur tehetetlenül kalimpálva ott maradt a levegőben. Benedek könnyedén megtehette ezt, körülbelül hatszor volt magasabb Angliánál, amiért a fiú ismét és sokadszorra elátkozta a sorsot.<br>- Elnézést kérek mindannyiunk nevében, fiatalúr, hogy nem üdvözölhettük illendően, de úgy érzem, lenne egy kis megbeszélnivalónk. Az én nevem Benedek, ennek a kolostornak az apátja, és igen hálás lennék, ha nem próbálna hosszantartó sérüléseket szerezni az egyik nonciusunknak. Köszönöm.  
>- Arthur. Nem – morogta sértetten Anglia, némiképp elégedetlenül kötözött sonkához illő testhelyzetével. – És tegyen le.<br>- A vendég kérése nálunk parancs – jelentette ki Benedek, és mire Angliában tudatosult volna a kárörvendő él a hangjában, már a padlón elterülve találta magát.  
>- Maguknak nem az embereken kellene segíteniük? – kérdezte fájdalmas hangon.<br>- Ne aggódj, Urunk ennyiért még megbocsát – jegyezte meg az apát halványan mosolyogva.  
>- Még szerencse, már aggódtam a lelki üdvösségéért – mondta ironikusan Arthur, majd a vállát fogva feltápászkodott.<br>- Jut eszembe, hogy van a karja?  
>Arthur igyekezett mind a fájdalomról, mind a szerzetesről tudomást sem venni. Utóbbit úgy tűnik, ez nem igazán érdekelte, és mivel a háta mögé vonta Francist, a fiú kénytelen volt ráfigyelni. Az illető bezzeg vigyorgott, mint a tejbetök – bár Angliának el kellett ismernie, hogy inkább volt az zavart mosoly, mint kárörvendő vigyor, de valahogy most nem érezte köztük a különbséget.<br>- Nem tudom, ott, ahonnan jött, mi a szokás, de itt szoktak válaszolni a feltett kérdésre.  
>- Hát igen, de nem mindenki jöhet ilyen fejlett környezetből, van, aki még kénytelen barlangban lakni meg kovakőre vadászni – vigyorodott el féloldalasan Arthur, majd megpróbálta megkerülni az apátot. Ismét nem sikerült.<br>- Ez esetben ma este megemlítem önöket is az imámban – mosolyodott el az apát is, amitől a szemében huncut csillanás gyúlt, de egy pillanat múlva már el is tűnt. – Amíg itt van nálunk, Ferenc fog segíteni önnek, úgy látom, már úgyis ismerik egymást. Remélem, ittléte alatt sikerül elmélyednie Urunk jóságában.  
>Mielőtt bármelyikük akár csak egy szóval tiltakozhatott volna, Benedek már kint is volt az ajtón, magára hagyva a két fiatalt.<br>- Annyi név van a világon, és komolyan Franz? – ült vissza Arthur immár megnyugodva eddigi fekhelyére.  
>- Te se tudnál fél másodperc alatt jobbat kitalálni, hidd el.<br>- Naná, főleg, ha csak ezt az egyet ismerném. – Anglia vigyorogva hátradőlt, majd a plafonon szertefutó hajszálrepedéseket kezdte tanulmányozni, mintha csak ügyelne, nehogy bármelyik pillanatban rájuk szakadjon a plafon, de ő is tudta, hogy csak nem akar a másik szemébe nézni. Sokkal könnyebb lett volna nem tudni a válaszokat.  
>- Miért tűntél el?<br>A néma csend sokáig rezgett a fülében, a kínosan hosszú hallgatást csak néha szakította meg egy-egy neszező sóhaj vagy zavart kézlegyintés.  
>- Most komolyan elrontanád ezzel a találkozás örömét? – vigyorodott el kínosan Francis, hangjának mesterkélt éle szétszaggatta a csendet, de Arthur nem akart szólni érte. Tudta, hogy hamarosan meg fogja ismerni, mi történt, ha kell, hát szavak nélkül.<br>- Főleg, hogy még csak nem is köszönthettelek rendesen – jelentette ki gúnyosan Anglia, majd látva, hogy Franciaország lassan elkezd hátrébb araszolni, gyorsan hozzátette. – Nyugalom, nem is akarom bepótolni. Semmi kedvem megbizonyosodni arról, hogy a szerzetesek _tényleg_ csak habitust hordanak-e.  
>- Ugyan, ez csak arcátlan pletyka – mondta Francis közönyös hangon, de Arthurt nem nyugtatta meg, hogy közben cinkosan rákacsintott.<p>

Arthur még sosem volt azelőtt túl sokat szerzetesek közt, azt meg főleg nem gondolta volna, hogy valaha is el fog jutni egy tanácskozásukra. Most mégis itt ült zavartan a kolostor tanácskozótermében, hallgatva az egymás után felszólaló férfiakat, és talán kirekesztve érezte volna magát, ha Franciaország nincs mellette. A fiú azonban nem hagyta unatkozni, igaz, hogy figyelni se igazán, minden felszólalóhoz valamilyen megjegyzést fűzött, és egy idő után Anglia kezdte úgy érezni, hogy a másik előző életében egy pletykás vénasszony lehetett.  
>- Ő ott Róbert barát, egy nemesi család második gyereke. Katonából lett szerzetes – mutatott egy mogorva kinézetű, szúrós tekintetű férfira, aki idegesen pásztázta az apró termet. – Ő akart otthagyni elvérezni a kapu előtt.<br>- Valamiért van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem leszünk puszipajtások – fintorodott el Arthur.  
>- Az apáttal már találkozhattál, itt körülbelül őt a leglényegesebb ismerned, szintén nemes volt, azt mondják, lemondott a földjeiről a testvére javára. Persze ez inkább csak amolyan pletyka, nem sokan hiszik el, bár én kinézném belőle.<br>Anglia valahol ezek után vesztette el a fonalat, ezek számára csak német nevek voltak megjegyezhetetlen egymásutánban, semmi lényeges, hisz tudta, hamarosan úgyis továbbáll. Mégsem szakította félbe Francist, érdeklődve hallgatta, vagy legalábbis próbált úgy tenni, inkább a hangjára figyelt, a leheletére a füle mellett, a vállához érő tincsek cirógatására, ahogy a másik mindig közelebb hajolt, amikor mondani akart valamit, hogy más ne hallja. Tudta, hogy ha vele megy Franciaország, ha nem, neki hamarosan haza kell térnie.  
>A tanácskozás végül véget nem érő vitává nyúlt, a kedves szavak és az erőtlen tiltakozások időközben felőrlődtek a rettegés kereke alatt, a végére már mindenkinek enyhe ingerültség rezgett a hangjában, és Arthur félig Francisra borulva szenvedett a félálom határán.<br>A döntés alapján végül az apát levelet írt a német-római császárhoz segítséget vagy tanácsot kérve, addig is pedig vártak. Mást úgysem igazán tehettek.

Koromsötét, csillagtalan éjszaka volt, még a hol fényét is eltakarták a súlyos esőfelhők. Egyedül a kolostor kapujában pislákolt némi fény, máskor utat mutatva az elfáradt vándoroknak, most azonban inkább az éjszakai támadást igyekezett megelőzni. Habár időközben változott a funkciója, a jelképessége még mindig megmaradt, mint ahogy maga a kolostor és a falai is az utolsó reménysugarat nyújtották a benne tartózkodóknak.  
>Ennél tökéletesebb körülmények nem is lehettek volna ahhoz, hogy valaki észrevétlenül akarjon érkezni. A fekete köpeny egybeolvadt a sötétséggel, csak a lágy hullámzása látszott és az ágak reccsenése hallatszott, mintha csak egy vadállat osonna az erdő mélyén, lámpás nem volt nála, elég jól ismerte már az utat. Bőven volt ideje tanulmányoznia az elmúlt napokban ahhoz, hogy akár hunyt szemmel vagy vakon se tévedjen el.<br>Mire az idegen a kolostorhoz ért, már alkonyodott, ködös derengésbe vonva az épületet, világosságot azonban nem hozott. A földek még üresek voltak, a szerzetesek még csak ilyentájt keltek fel, a kapuőr pedig már szinte bóbiskolt, meg sem hallotta a halk lépteket, épp, ahogy sejtette. Ezek a németek mindig olyan kiszámíthatóak, túl precízek és szabálytisztelőek ahhoz, hogy bármi furfangra számítson tőlük az ember.  
>Az épülethez érve Magyarország ledobta a csuklyát a fejéről, majd fájdalmas arccal közelebb sétált. Alig észrevehetően, de egyik lábára kissé bicegett, a köpeny alatt rongyos, mocskos ruhát viselt, amitől úgy nézett ki, mint bármelyik egyszerű koldus.<br>Aztán egyszerűen leült a kapu tövébe, és várt. Tudta, hogy amint a szerzetesek felkelnek, és elindulnak, hogy imádott jelmondatuk szerint éljenek, észre fogják venni, és befogadják egy időre a szerencsétlenül járt fiút. Mindig így történt, mióta a bátyja helyett már ő járt el a hadjáratokra. Onnantól már csak a megfelelő pillanatban ki kell nyitnia a kaput és beengedni a magyarokat, újabb harc nélküli küzdelem, és csak reménykedni tudott, hogy a zsákmány jó ideig ki fog tartani.  
>Nem kellett sokat várnia, hogy nyíljon a kapu, és egy fiú osonjon ki rajta. Látszólag ő is észrevétlenül akart távozni, sötétzöld köpenyét a fejére húzta, és talán rövidesen el is tűnt volna, ha nem találja szembe magát Magyarországgal. Egy pillanatig egymásra meredtek, mindketten meglepődve a másik ottlétén, miközben Dánielt átjárta az a furcsán jóleső bizsergés, amit a többi ország közelében érzett, de mielőtt tudatosult volna benne, mi is történt, a másik fiú olyan gyorsan visszasietett, mint ahogy az előbb feltűnt.<br>Magyarország két dologban volt teljesen biztos, az egyik, hogy az ismeretlen ország el akarta hagyni a kolostort, viszont az ő ottléte megállította, a másik pedig, hogy ezek után semmiképp sem sikerülhet a terve.

- Francis – lökdöste meg gyengéden Arthur az előtte elterülő országot, majd a hatás kedvéért még bökött is néhányat az oldalába. Válaszul a másik nemes egyszerűséggel orrba rúgta, majd a másik oldalára fordult, és aludt tovább. – Az anyádúristenit, nem irigylem azt, aki kelteni szokott – motyogta Anglia orrhangon, miközben fájdalmasan dörzsölgette az orrát.  
>Látva, hogy itt a kedves módszerek nem segítenek, nagy levegőt vett, majd tölcsért formázva a kezéből teljes hangerőn beleüvöltött a másik fülébe. Azon kívül, hogy néhány madár azon nyomban szívrohamban elhalálozott, és a kolostorban már nem maradt alvó vagy épen halló ember, végre Franciaország is méltóztatott felkelni, olyan gyorsan ült fel, hogyha Arthur egy perccel is később hajol el felőle, biztosan össze is fejeltek volna.<br>- Napsugaras jóreggelt – vigyorodott el Anglia, mintha mi sem történt volna. – Reggeli gyorskérdésünk következik. Ön mit gondol, a) egy ország ücsörög a kapuban, vagy pedig b) egy ország ücsörög a kapuban?  
>- Esküszöm, ha nem lőttek volna keresztül, most én tenném meg – nyögött fel elkínzottan Francis, majd egy pillanat múlva felfogta a másik szavainak értelmét. – Micsoda, itt? Mi van ma, országtalálkozó?<br>- Úgy tűnik – rántotta meg a vállát Arthur, de a mozdulat egy fájdalmas grimaszba fordult. – Nem kellene, nem is tudom, megnézned, hogy nem ellenség-e? Még mielőtt beengednék, ha lehetséges.  
>- Miért nem nézted meg te?<br>- Nem tudom, rémlik-e, de az elmúlt évtizedekben egyetlen rohadt országgal találkoztam személyesen, és az te voltál.  
>- Na és…<br>- Aki nem akart az első öt másodpercben kinyírni – tette hozzá Anglia, mielőtt a másik kötözködni kezdene.  
>- Várjál már, mit kerestél te odakinn? – ötlött fel a gondolat Franciaországban, miközben próbálta kissé összekaparni magát.<br>- Friss levegő, tudod. Nincs mindenki hozzászokva a bűzösborz-szagodhoz.  
>- Egyem azt a kákabelű lelkedet – morogta az orra alatt a fiú, de látszott, hogy nem teljesen elégedett a válasszal.<br>Végül nem is kellett kimenniük a kapun kívülre, mivel néhány szerzetes épp akkor vezette be a sántító koldust. Velük egyidős lehetett, talán egy kicsit fiatalabb, és még Francisénál is hosszabb haja volt, ráadásul ugyanolyan lágy, kissé lányos vonásai is voltak, így ha nem férfiruhát visel, Arthurnak komolyan el kellett volna gondolkodnia a nemén.  
>Amikor meglátták egymást, a francia megtorpant, majd meglepett, csuklásszerű hangot hallatott, de az arca rezzenéstelen maradt.<br>- Látom, ismered – jegyezte meg egykedvűen Anglia.  
>- Sajnos volt már hozzá szerencsém – mondta komoran Franciaország, miközben figyelte, ahogy a fiút bekísérik a látogatók lakrészébe.<p>

Tudták, amikor egyik reggel Benedek barát komoran, magába merülve lépett ki a szobájából egy levéllel a kezében, hogy nem kaptak segítséget a császártól. Egyikük sem lepődött meg, szinte nem is számítottak másra, ez is épp annyira volt várható, mint hogy télen esik a hó, vagy nyáron süt a nap.  
>Épp ezért nem sokkal azután, hogy az apát elküldte a levelet, Arthur és Francis is papírt és pennát ragadott, hogy megírják saját, szívhez szóló üzenetüket.<br>_„Kedves rokon,_  
><em>ajánlom, hogy ne hagyj minket cserben, <em>mert odamegyek, és feldugom a hülye kalapod a becses hátsó feledbe.  
><em>Ne aggódj, még én sem felejtettem el, hogy néz ki a kard, szívesen tartok neked is bemutatód.<em>  
><em>Üdvözöl, és marad őszinte híved:<em>  
><em>Francia Királyság <em>és a jövőbeli Angol Birodalom  
>Post Scriptum: Ha nem sietsz, lehet, hogy véletlenül le fog szarni egy pár tonnás sárkány. Én szóltam előre."<p> 


	3. I, Második fejezet

- Tehát ha jól értetem: betörjük az ajtót, egyszerre ráugrunk, megkötözzük, és kidobjuk az ablakon.  
>- Pontosan – bólintott elégedetten Arthur, mintha épp a világ legzseniálisabb tervét ismertette volna az imént.<br>- És szerinted ez be is fog válni?  
>- Ha nem tetszik, mondj jobbat, zsenikém – fintorodott el, mire Francis megadóan felemelte a kezét.<br>- Én csak azt mondom, el lehetne ezt intézni úgy is, hogy senki se szerezzen maradandó sérülést. Főleg mi – tette hozzá úgy, hogy a társa ne hallja.  
>A kolostor vendégek által fenntartott része előtt álltak egymással szemben a lenyugvó nap pislákoló fényénél, Anglia mindenre elszántan és tettre készen, míg Franciaország inkább unottan, amihez köze lehetett annak is, hogy már órák óta felváltva szobroztak az ajtó közelében, ami a szigetország állítása szerint a megfigyelést szolgálta. Az egyetlen probléma az volt, hogy Magyarország határozottan nem akart indulni sehová, egész nap csak ült az ágy szélén, és a fal egy pontját bámulta.<br>- Ó persze, persze – jelentette ki gúnyos hangon Arthur komolyan bólogatva. – Mindjárt bekopogunk, és megkérjük, menjen inkább haza, de előtte még megkínáljuk egy kis teával meg süteménnyel. Hisz úgysem rossz szándékkal jött ide, á, dehogy. Te magadtól vagy ilyen idióta, vagy valamikor fejre ejtettek? – váltott vissza megszokott stílusára, mire Franciaország csak unottan megforgatta a szemeit.  
>- Mi lenne, ha nem lennél mindig ilyen hisztigombóc?<br>- Kuss legyen, vagy kitépem a hajad – morogta felháborodottan Arthur.  
>- Nem lenne egyszerűbb, ha, nem is tudom, mondjuk bejönnétek? – szakította félbe a kialakulni készülő vitát az ablakon kihajoló Magyarország. – De ez csak egy javaslat.<br>- Ez biztosan csapda, csak tőrbe akar csalni minket – súgta Anglia Francis, fülébe, de ő csak legyintett.  
>- Nem gondolod, hogy ha meg akartalak volna ölni, pontosabban lövöm azt a nyílvesszőt? – kérdezte Dániel teli szájjal vigyorogva, és Arthur neki is ugrott volna, ha Franciaország nem kapja el idejében. – Most mit vagy úgy oda, biztos vagyok benne, hogy már szinte be is gyógyult – öltötte ki a dühös fiú felé a nyelvét, majd halkan nevetve becsukta az ablaktáblát.<br>- Esküszöm, megölöm. A saját nyilát eresztem a torkába, csak szerezzem vissza – fújtatott Arthur.  
>- Higgadj le, ennek semmi értelme.<br>- De…  
>- Jó, akkor mondom máshogy – sóhajtott Francis lemondóan, amitől az embernek olyan érzése támadt, mintha épp egy óvodásnak készülne elmagyarázni, honnan jön a kisbaba. – Hűtsd le magad, vagy én foglak, és beleváglak a kútba.<br>A szobából halknak induló, majd egyre hangosodó kacaj hallatszott, mire Arthur egyre vörösödő fejjel eltrappolt az istállók felé. Francis egy pillanatig elgondolkozott, utánamenjen-e, ám kénytelen volt belátni, hogy ilyen állapotban nem túl jó ötlet zavarni a másikat, hacsak valakit nem kínoz igen erős halálvágy. Abban biztos volt, hogy Anglia úgysem hagyná magára.

A nap már rég nyugovóra tért, mire Arthur kilépett az istállóból, maga mellett egy hófehér lovat vezetve. A fiú kezében egy tenyérnyi könyv volt, barna bőrkötéssel, a borítóján apró ábrával, egy ügyetlen kezek által utólag odakarcolt pentagrammával. A fiú még utoljára megsimította a ló fejét, egy pillanatra előtűnt a márványfehér, csavart szarv és a két évszázadbölcs szem, de ha bárki látta volna, csak a sötétség furcsa játékának gondolta volna, éjféli elmezavarnak. Az egyszarvú hangtalan léptekkel megindult, úgy tűnt, mintha a talaj felett lépkedne pár milliméterrel, majd egyre gyorsulva elhalványult az éjszakában.  
>Anglia elszántan átosont a kapu előtt, végig az árnyak között mozogva, amitől maga is egynek tűnt közülük, amíg el nem ért Magyarország ideiglenes lakhelyéhez. Óvatosan végigsimított az ajtó durván megmunkált anyagán, mire a fa felizzott, az ujjai szikrázó, tüzes vonalakat festettek rá, de nem hagyta a lángot a pusztítás útjára lépni, és felfalni az elevenen lüktető ajtót. A keze nyomán tenyérnyi ábra bontakozott ki alig észrevehetően a fa síkjában, ami ősi vallásokról dalolt és régmúlt időkről mesélt, amikor a mágia még szabadon szárnyalt a levegőben a madarakkal és rovarokkal, arról az időről, ami már rég elmúlt, így Arthur biztos lehetett benne, hogy ha valaki észre is veszi az ábrát, sosem fog rájönni annak szándékára.<br>A jelet régen arra használták, hogy az ártó szellemeket és a ravasz ellenségeket távol tartsák a családtól, a vonalakban lüktető mágia kiszabadulva akár a mindent beborító özönvizet is megállította volna. Ő most nem a kinn-, hanem a benntartásra használta a varázslatot.  
>Még egyszer, utoljára elégedetten végigsimított remegő kezeivel a művén, majd amint hátralépett, az ábra végleg kihunyt, és a mágia érezhetően működésbe lépett, kiszívva belőle a maradék erőt is.<br>A szobájába már az eddig csak messziről figyelő Franciaország támogatta el.

Reggel szokatlan némaság fogadta a felébredő Angliát, a szobába nem szűrődött be semmilyen zaj, mintha még a madarak is elmenekültek volna erről a pusztulásra ítélt helyről, leginkább hőséggel terhes, nyugodtnak tűnő csend jutott róla eszébe, ami után a legnagyobb viharok szoktak következni. Nem kételkedett abban, hogy most is ez fog történni.  
>Nem akarta kinyitni a szemét, mintha így elmenekülhetne a valóság rezdülései elől, mintha örökké egy békés, jobb világról szőtt ábrándjai közt maradhatna, és nem kellene felébrednie. A lelkiismerete mégis rábírta, hogy felkeljen, és újrakezdje az egészet, ahogy a jövőben is annyiszor ezt kell majd tennie, csak újra és újra és újra ugyanazokat a hibákat, amíg övé az örökkévalóság.<br>Az első, amit meglátott, egy tiszta, kék szempár volt, ami zavarba ejtően közelről vizslatta.  
>Amikor Franciaország észrevette, hogy magához tért, zavartan visszaült az ágy mellé húzott székre, a kezében lévő vizes rongydarabot babrálta, miközben a tekintetét egy távoli pontra szegezte, mindegy volt, csak ne kelljen a másikra néznie.<br>- Mintha mostanában túl sokszor lennél eszméletlen, nem gondolod? Csak nem elhagyott a jó szerencséd?  
>- Megeshet – rántotta meg Arthur nemtörődöm módon a vállát, csak most tudatosult benne, hogy megszűnt a vállában a seb jól ismert sajgása. – Akarom tudni, meddig nem voltam magamnál?<br>- Csak pár napig. – Anglia hitetlenül felpillantott, mire Francis halványan elmosolyodott. – Jó, egy hétig. Nem, mégsem akarod inkább tudni.  
>- Sejtettem – grimaszolt Arthur, majd, mint akinek semmi baja sincs, felpattant, és úriember módjára a másik felé nyújtotta a kezét. – Monsieur, meginvitálhatom egy sétára?<br>- Remélem, tudod, hogy beszélnünk kell.  
>- Igazán mondhattad volna szebben is.<br>- És szörnyű a kiejtésed – mosolyodott el végre halványan Franciaország, majd elfogadta a felé nyújtott kezet. – De igazán, meggyalázod az anyanyelvem.  
>- Ne aggódj, nem terveztem franciául tanulni.<br>- Reméltem is. Úgy hangzott, mintha lenyeltél volna egy adag meztelencsigát.  
>- Nem mintha te nem úgy beszélnél, mint aki selyemdarabokat köpköd közben.<br>- Ez övön aluli húzás volt, remélem, tudod.  
>Tudták, hogy nem húzhatják sokáig a kérdések feltevését, de jólesett egy kicsit nosztalgiázniuk, és egy pillanatra minden olyan volt megint, mint azelőtt, amikor Francis néha meglátogatta, és folyton egymás torkának ugrottak valami apróság miatt, amit egyikük sem gondolt komolyan, amikor még nem kellett háborúkkal foglalkoznia és az emberek élete miatt aggódnia. Nem mintha nem lett volna rá oka vagy alkalma, egyszerűen csak sosem érezte még ilyen közelinek azt, hogy valami véget fog érni.<br>Némán baktattak egymás mellett, amíg a kolostor határához nem értek, és fel nem telepedtek az azt védő kőfalra. Franciaország még akkor sem eresztette el a karját, amikor megszólalt, amitől Angliának olyan érzése támadt, mintha vissza akarná tartani, nehogy elszökhessen.  
>- Egy kérdés, egy válasz. Mit szólsz?<br>- Ennél jobb móka csak az lenne, ha most rögtön rávágnál egy máglyára.  
>- Ezt most annak a jelének vettem, hogy kezdhetem én. – Francis egy pillanatra elvigyorodott, de egy másodperc múlva még a mosoly árnyéka is leolvadt az arcáról. – Bár szerintem úgyis tudod, mit akarok kérdezni.<br>- Hogy mi volt az teg… _nekem_ tegnap, ugye? – Franciaország aprót bólintott. – Mágia, zsenikém, tudod, varázslat. Azt hittem, ennyi eszed azért van.  
>- Ennél azért valami bővebb magyarázatra számítottam – húzta el a száját Francis, mire Arthur teátrálisan megforgatta a szemeit.<br>- Hogy állna a hátadba a hajnali görcs – morogta maga elé, de egy fél pillanat múlva beleegyezően bólintott. – Egy ideje… hogy is mondjam, néha furcsa dolgok történtek, ha kijöttem a sodromból.  
>- Volt szerencsém tapasztalni.<br>- Bocs, a fára fellógatás nem direkt volt. Tényleg – tette hozzá, látva a másik kételkedő tekintetét. – Szóval addig fogalmam sem volt arról, hogy mi ez az egész, amíg nem találkoztam egy egyszarvúval. Persze sejtettem, de valahogy olyan.. távolinak tűnt az egész, mintha nem is velem történne. Ő adott nekem varázskönyvet, és mesélte el Britannia Provincia örökségét, bár ha már itt tartunk, használni, na azt nem igazán tudom.  
>- Tehát ha jól értettem, valami ló adott neked egy könyvet, ami tele volt pogány ráolvasásokkal, erre nemhogy nem égetted el, vagy legalább rejtetted el, hanem még képes voltál használni is?<br>- Hát, lényegében igen. De ezt a lovas dolgot ne emlegesd inkább, mert nagyon érzékeny rá. – Anglia habozni látszott, mintha nem tudná, meg merjen-e szólalni, vagy jobban jár, ha csöndben marad, majd halkan sóhajtott. – És most nem akarsz… nem is tudom, megtéríteni, vagy valami?  
>- Bocs, de nem vagyok igazán térítő kedvemben – fintorodott el kissé Francis. – Nem mintha amúgy sokra mennék azzal, ha megváltás címszóval belehajítanálak a tisztítótűzbe, és szerintem neked se az lenne a kedvenc délutáni elfoglaltságod. – Mindketten kissé megborzongtak, habár tudták, hogy egyelőre idebenn biztonságban vannak.<br>- Na de most már én kérdezek, te így is jócskán túllépted a megbeszélteket.  
>- Most jön az, hogy mit keresek itt.<br>- Én mondom, gondolatolvasó vagy.  
>Francis azonban nem figyelt rá, az előttük magasodó kolostort figyelte, mintha a gondolatait próbálná összeszedni.<br>- Tudod, nem önszántamból jöttem ide, nem kellett menekülnöm, meg semmi hasonló.  
>- Erre már volt szerencsém rájönni, a lényeget, ha kérhetem. – Franciaország halkan, örömtelenül felnevetett, és Anglia fejében egy pillanatra megfordult a gondolat, hogy talán kedvesebbnek kellene lennie, meg kellene próbálnia megvigasztalni a másikat, de gyorsan el is vetette az ötletet.<br>- A királyom küldött ide. Elvégre nincs is jobb módszer megszabadulni valakitől, akit nem lehet megölni, mintha elküldenék egy másik királyságba. Ha biztosak akarunk lenni abban, hogy sosem tér vissza, zárjuk kolostorba, és bízzuk a drágalátos utált rokona kegyeire. Persze gondoskodjunk róla, hogy bizonyos időközönként új helyre küldjük, nehogy feltűnjön, hogy nem öregszik, és voila, már nincs is vele gond.  
>Arthur sután megveregette Francis vállát valami bizonytalan vigasztalásként, mire a másik halványan, de annál hálásabban rámosolygott.<br>- Miért nem mész vissza? – Franciaország kissé megrántotta a vállát, Anglia látta a szemében, hogy ő is már többször számba vette ezt a lehetőséget. – Egy ország nem élhet sokáig a nemzete nélkül, akármit gondol a nép, a király vagy maga az Atyaúristen, mert egy ilyen köteléket nem lehet csak úgy eltépni.  
>- Kösz. Tényleg. – Arthur lelke kissé megnyugodott, ahogy látta, hogy a másik mosolya már sokkal őszintébbnek tűnik. Nem akart elgondolkozni rajta, hogy miért olyan fontos ez neki, most nem tűnt lényegesnek, ebben a pillanatban szemernyit sem számított. – Ha túléljük ezt az egészet, visszamegyek.<br>- Azt jól is teszed. Szólj, ha ki kell rugdosni a királyod becses hátsóját a trónjáról, tudod, hogy ilyen esetben bármikor segítek – vigyorodott el szélesen Anglia. – Egy mindenkiért, és mindenki a franciák ellen.  
>- Örülök, hogy a hozzáállásod az elmúlt évek során szemernyit sem változott – fintorodott el vidáman Franciaország, azonban mielőtt Anglia felelhetett volna, érdeklődve felpattant. – Szerinted mi ez a mozgolódás a kapunál?<br>Arthur a fal tetejéről próbálta belátni a kolostort, azonban a kaput kissé kitakarta a kerengő épülete. A maradék helyen is csak néhány elmosódott folt látszott, amit jóindulatúan lovasoknak azonosított be. Viszont ha lovasok érkeztek…  
>- Ezek katonák! Itt a segítség, Francis, most már nem lehet baj! – Egymásra nevettek, és egy pillanatra mindketten úgy érezték, nincs most náluk szerencsésebb ember a birodalomban, de még a világon sem. – Gyere, nézzük meg azért közelebbről.<br>Anglia olyan fürgén mászott le a falról, mintha csak egy apró, zöld gyík volna, szinte meg sem kapaszkodott, csak elsuhant a szürke kövek mellett, Franciaország szinte fel sem fogta, hogy leért, már rohanni is kezdett a kapu irányába.  
>- Várj! – kiáltott utána, mire Arthur szinte rögtön megtorpant. – Még lenne egy kérdésem.<br>- Halljuk, halljuk, csak siess már!  
>- Itt akartál hagyni minket? Amikor felfedezted, hogy itt van Magyarország, el akartál menni, és itt hagyni minket?<br>Egy pillanatig néma csend uralkodott, de ez többet árult el Francis számára minden szónál, minden mentségnél, amit a másik mondhatott volna.  
>- Nem. Nem értem, hogy mondhatsz ilyet. – Mindketten jól tudták, hogy hazudott.<p> 


	4. I, Harmadik fejezet

Anglia keze kellemetlenül síkossá vált az alatt a pár óra alatt, amíg a markában szorongatta az íját, figyelve közben a csillagtalan éjszakát. Az eső lassan szemerkélt, és hiába védte nagyrészt a fa lombja, a köpenye eddigre már teljesen átázott. Még mindig nem mozdult semmi.  
>Fáklyafény tűnt fel a hálótermek ajtajában, majd megindult a kapu közelében álló vén tölgyfa felé, aminek tetején ő maga is rejtőzött. Lassan, meg-megtorpanva haladt, ahogy a gazdája folyamatosan forgolódott, a fénypont remegve táncolt a sötétségben, amíg pár lépésre nem ért tőle. Akkor a fáklyafény megszűnt, egy pillanat múlva pedig tompa koppanás hallatszott, mint amikor valaki nekimegy egy korhadt fatörzsnek, majd ágrecsegések és sűrű mormogások közepette valaki felmászott mellé.<br>- Ugye nem imádkozol?  
>- Dehogy. – Franciaországnak végre sikerült felküzdenie magát a legvastagabb ágra, amin Arthur is tanyát vert, és épp elégedetten elterült.<br>- Ideje lenne megtanulnod hazudni, de komolyan.  
>- Ezt most megjegyeztem ám.<br>- Tedd úgy – morogta maga elé Anglia, a másik kezébe nyomta az íjat és a nyilakat, majd elindult lefelé a fáról. – Lőj le bárkit, aki be akar jönni vagy ki akar menni. Tudod, a hegyes végét kell előrefelé rakni – nézett unottan Francisra. – Jó virrasztást.  
>- Jó pihenést. A fáklya a fa tövében van – nézett még rá futólag Franciaország, a figyelme azonban már a kapura terelődött.<br>- Nem mindenki olyan hülye, hogy világító céltáblának képzelje magát – vetette még oda, majd egyszerűen elengedte az ágat, és egy ugrással lenn is termett.  
>- Bezzeg ha ezt én csinálom meg, már csinos kis faliszőnyeg lennék - hallotta még Arthur a másik halk morgását, de inkább nem reagált rá semmit, csak némán elindult a látogatók lakrésze felé. Francis sokkal morgósabb volt, mióta a Német-Római Birodalom a kolostorba érkezett.<br>Még mindig elfogta a hányinger, ha annak a kis görcsnek az önelégült vigyorára gondolt, amikor Franciaországnak le kellett térdelni elé, hogy megmossa a lábát, mint ahogy előtte annak a pár katonának is, akit a fiú magával hozott. Anglia akkor értette meg, mit is jelentett az az illendő üdvözlés, amiről régebben Benedek barát mesélt.  
>- Megérdemlem, hogy Krisztusként üdvözöljenek, hisz jómagam is az ő katonája vagyok - mondta neki később, amikor már senki más sem maradt a teremben rajtuk kívül, és Arthur csak örülni tudott, hogy eddig nem hozta össze kettejüket a sors. Kevés embert utált tiszta szívéből, de úgy érezte, a Német-Római Birodalmat rövidesen közéjük sorolhatja.<br>Nem is csodálta, hogy a lovagok érkezése után pár órával Benedek barát felkereste a betegszobában.  
><em>Arthur meredten bámulta a plafont, amikor nyílt az ajtó, de nem kellett oldalra fordulnia, hogy tudja, a cingár apát lépett be a szobába. Ezt a szandálcsoszogást már bárhol felismerné.<em>  
><em>- Elvesztünk - jelentette ki Anglia egyszerűen, inkább csak magának.<em>  
><em>- Ebben azért nem lennék olyan biztos - mosolyodott el Benedek barát. - De az biztos, hogy nem egy pökhendi, nagyravágyó kölyök fog minket megmenteni, még akkor sem, ha az épp a mi dicső birodalmunk.<em>  
><em>- Maga tudja, hogy...? - kapta fel a fejét Arthur, mire a szerzetes halkan felnevetett.<em>  
><em>- Már hogyne tudnám? Franciaország az én felelősségem, így természetesen figyelmeztettek előre, hogy később gondoskodni tudjak arról, hogy más ne fedezhesse fel. Rólad eleget beszélt ahhoz, hogy rögtön felismerjelek, bár bevallom, sokkal elviselhetetlenebbnek írt le.<em>  
><em>- Ezt valahogy sejtettem. - Anglia arcán halvány mosoly derengett fel, de egy pillanat múlva ismét olyan komor volt, mint előtte.<em>  
><em>- És mégis ki a fene fog maga szerint megmenteni minket? Nem jön más segítség, senkit sem érdekel, mi van velünk.<em>  
><em>- Segítsd meg magad, s az Isten is megsegít - jelentette ki úgy Benedek barát, mintha ez teljesen egyértelmű lenne. - Először is szükségünk lenne őrökre, akik éjjel figyelik a kaput. Valaki olyan kellene, aki elég apró, hogy észrevétlenül elbújhasson egy fán, de képes bánni a fegyverrel, leginkább az íjjal-nyíllal.<em>  
><em>- Egyszerűbb lett volna azt mondani, hogy húzzak ki őrködni a kapuhoz.<em>  
><em>- Ez csak egy kérés, nem utasítás.<em>  
><em>- Persze, én meg valójában Távol-Keletről származom.<em>  
><em>- Akkor nem csodálom, hogy csak egy évtized alatt értél ide.<em>  
><em>- Ez abszolút nem volt fair - fintorodott el Anglia, de azért felült, hogy elinduljon az őrhelyére. Az ég alja már kezdett vöröses fényt ölteni.<em>  
><em>- Ne felejtsd itt az íjad - nyújtotta át a szerzetes a fegyvereit. - Róbert barát küldött egy tucat nyilat, hátha kell utánpótlás. Nem tökéletesek, de van köztük pár, ami olyan, mint a magyaroké.<em>  
><em>- Remek, majd elteszem őket szuvenírnek amellé, ami a vállamban volt, hátha egyszer összejön belőle egy nyaklánc. Én csak saját nyíllal dolgozok - jelentette ki mogorván Arthur, majd köszönés nélkül kilépett a szobából.<em>  
>Már három napja őrködtek felváltva Franciaországgal, de még mindig nem láttak semmi különöset. Tudta, hogy ez csak amolyan vihar előtti csend, ami után lecsap az orkán, körítve egy kis dögvésszel meg cunamival. Ebben a korban nem lehetett másképp, azok után, hogy a környék lassan összes falva kifosztva, lángolva nyúlt el a messzeségben. A magyarok lassan, de biztosan közeledtek feléjük.<br>Nem hitte volna, hogy az udvaron talál még ébren lévő embert. Éjjel egy volt, a szerzetesek pedig nem engedhették meg maguknak, hogy eddig fennmaradjanak, amikor hajnalok hajnalán keltek minden nap, ráadásul az ő hálótermeik a kolostor másik részében voltak.  
>Mégis ott támaszkodott valaki az ajtajánál, de ilyen távolságból csak a halvány körvonalait volt képes kivenni. Megszaporázta a lépteit, és most már átkozta magát, hogy miért nem hozta legalább magával a fáklyát, úgy most nem kellene találgatnia.<br>A Német-Római Birodalom ugyanazzal az idegesítő vigyorral fogadta, mint legutóbb, amitől Arthur képes lett volna falra mászni.  
>- Sétálgatunk, sétálgatunk, bajtárs? Szép is az éjjeli égbolt, ugye?<br>- Már elnézést... - tartott egy pillanatnyi szünetet, azon gondolkozott, hogyan szólíthatná a másikat. Az idegesítő kis görcsöt, ahogy magában hívta, valahogy most nem érezte idevalónak.  
>- Hívj csak Ludwignak. Egyszer majd ez lesz a nevem.<br>- Rendben, Ludwig, mégis mi jogon vonsz kérdőre? Nem muszáj neked mindent tudni.  
>- Árulókat keresek - jelentette ki sejtelmesen a fiú. Anglia lemondóan lefejelte az ajtót.<br>- Csak egy tipp, de szerintem rossz helyen keresgélsz. De ez csak az én véleményem.  
>- Az éjszaka közepén a kaputól térsz vissza. Talán nem is tévedtem olyan nagyot.<br>- Hidd el, ha én be akartam volna engedni a magyarokat, még levágták volna a csinos kis fejed a helyéről. Ember, egy ajtóval arrébb ott durmol maga Magyarország, és te engem gyanúsítgatsz?  
>- Mindenkinek kellenek segítőtársak. - Arthur kénytelen volt megállapítani, hogy nem elég, hogy a másik idegesítő, de még olyan paranoiás is, mint egy fényre dobott vakond.<br>- Tudod kinek van ereje még veled vitatkozni - lökte félre egyszerűen, majd belépett az ajtaján.  
>- Bolondok vagytok! Mennyivel egyszerűbb lenne kést döfni az ellenségbe, aztán kidobni a falon túlra? Egy ember élete egy kolostornyiéval szemben, és ti mégis csak ültök, és várjátok, hogy lemészároljanak titeket.<br>- Van, aki inkább meghal, mint hogy becsület nélkül győzzön.  
>- Nem is tudom, hogy az illető bolond, vagy egyszerűen csak gyáva.<br>- Bolond, na az te vagy. Az ellenség ígyis-úgyis betör a kapun, bármit teszünk – morogta az orra alatt Anglia, majd szó nélkül bevágta a másik orra előtt az ajtót.  
>Úgy érezte, hogy aznapra maximálisan és teljességgel elege volt.<p>

- Szerinted mi lesz velünk a halál után? – A falszakasz lassan törzshelyükké vált a napok során, itt senki sem kereste volna őket, a környéket azonban tökéletesen be lehetett látni. Egymásnak borulva ültek, félálomban az éjjeli őrség után, de egyikük sem tudott volna nyugodtan aludni. Túl közel érezték magukhoz valaminek a végét.  
>- Fehér fény, aztán jönnek az angyalok, mennyei zene meg hasonlók. Gondolom.<br>- Nem úgy értem, bár ezekben szerintem még te sem hiszel. Az országokra gondoltam. Szerinted mi is ugyanúgy meghalunk, mint az emberek?  
>- Sosem próbáltam még soha hobbiszinten meghalni.<br>- Szóval fogalmad sincs.  
>- Így is mondhatjuk - vonta meg a vállát Franciaország.<br>- De ha a Római Birodalom eltűnt...  
>- Szerintem kár ezen agyalni, remélhetőleg még pár ezer évig nem kell megtudnunk. Rómának egyébként is összeomlott a birodalma, az teljesen más.<br>- Jó-jó, csak érdekelt - mordult fel Anglia, majd sértődötten leugrott a falról.  
>- Mint mindenkit. - Francis megpróbált utánakapni, de ezzel csak annyit ért el, hogy frontálisan ütközött a talajjal. - Remélem, tudod, hogy ez a te hibád - tápászkodott fel, de addigra Arthur már messze járt. - Hé, hová mész?<br>- Végére járok ennek az egész baromságnak.  
>- Naremek - morogta maga elé Franciaország, de azért követte a másikat. - És ezt mégis hogy gondoltad?<br>- Majd meglátod.  
>Francis pechjére alig öt percen belül tényleg megtudta, mire gondolt a másik, bár akkor már inkább azt kívánta, maradt volna inkább a falnál. Mindketten Magyarország szobájában ücsörögtek, aki nem volt hajlandó elmenni velük bárhová is, az ajtóban pedig, hogy minél hamarabb távozhasson, ha kell, ott unatkozott látványosan a Német-Római Birodalom.<br>- Valaki elárulná, mégis mit csinálunk itt? - kérdezte unottan Ludwig.  
>- Beszélgetünk. - Anglia úgy nézett ki, mint aki bármelyik pillanatban képes lenne embert ölni, ha valami nem úgy történik, ahogy ő akarta.<br>- Hát én biztos nem fogok... - kezdte a Német-Római Birodalom, azonban Arthur nem hagyta, hogy befejezze.  
>- Kussol, leül és nem akadékoskodik. - Lehetett valami elborult Anglia tekintetében, ami végül maradásra ösztönözte a másikat, mert végül csak vállat vont, majd leült melléjük az ágyra. Csöndben maradnia, na azt nem sikerült.<br>- Azt hittem, legalább megfogadod a tanácsom.  
>- Majd ha mondasz valami értelmeset is, elgondolkozunk rajta - szólt végre bele Francis is.<br>- Szóval, Magyarország, úgy őszintén, mi a fenéért vagy itt? Egy hete őrizzük azt a tetves kaput, két hete itt rohadsz, a magyarok meg már egy napja itt vannak a szánkban, és te még mindig nem csinálsz semmit. - Franciaország legnagyobb meglepetésére Arthur nem üvöltözött, tényszerűen, szinte artikulálatlanul beszélt, csak az arcán látszott, hogy az elmúlt pár hét feszültsége most ért benne a tetőfokára.  
>- Mi a fenéért, segítsek azoknak, akik elüldöztek maguk közül? - Dániel próbált nemtörődömnek hangzani, mégis inkább tűnt keserűnek, mint boldognak.<br>- Szép színészi játék, szinte kitűnő - jegyezte meg közömbösen Ludwig, mire olyan történt, amire egyikük sem számított. Magyarország felállt, majd hisztérikusan átölelte Angliát.  
>- Francis, segíts, te vagy az érzelmi szakértő - nyögte Arthur, aki közben alig kapott levegőt. Franciaország nyugodtan, ráérősen fejtette le Dániel kezeit a fiú nyakából, aki rögtön utána is kapott.<br>- Tudom, hogy semmi okotok hinni nekem, annyi mindent tettem már ellenetek, de elegem volt... nem bírtam tovább... azt hittem, itt majd összeszedhetem magam, aztán újrakezdem az egészet, de utánam jöttek, és most itt vannak és félek. - A végére teljesen elhalkult a hangja, az utolsó szót inkább már csak tátogta, a kétségbeesés teljesen kiült az arcára.  
>Anglia nem érezte meggyőzve magát, de úgy látta, ez Francisról már nem mondható el. Remélte, hogy a szeme sarkában nem egy könnycseppet lát, mert biztos jól nyakonvágja.<br>- Ripacs - jegyezte meg egyszerűen Ludwig, majd kitárta az ajtót, hogy kisétálhasson.  
>- Remek, össze vagyok zárva egy lányos fiúval, egy fiús lánnyal meg egy érzéketlen görccsel. A kedvenc délutáni programom, komolyan mondom.<br>- Kösz szépen - nézett rá mogorván Francis.  
>- A fiús lánnyal most nem épp rád gondoltam - biccentett határozottan Dániel felé, majd várta az okozott hatást.<br>Franciaország szemei egy pillanat múlva elkerekedtek, ahogy teljesen felfogta a másik szavait. Hitetlenkedve Magyarországra nézett, majd felpattant, és egy "Világi kísértés, világi kísértés!" kiáltással kirohant az ajtón.  
>- Hogy itt mindenki bolond legyen... - jelentette ki Dániel, aki látszólag igen gyorsan túllépett az előbbi letargiáján.<br>- Ez meg mit csinál? - nézett utána furcsán Ludwig.  
>- Azt hiszem, beleugrik a csalánba - mosolyodott el magában Arthur, majd mindketten az üvöltöző francia után rohantak.<br>- Te Anglia, hová tűnt Magyarország? - kérdezte a Német-Római Birodalom, amikor visszatértek, magukkal hozva a hisztiző Francist.  
>- Ki volt az az állat, aki nyitva hagyta az ajtót?! - üvöltött fel Arthur, mintha valaki a haját tépné. - Teeee... - mutogatott az értetlenül rámeredő Ludwigra.<br>- Túljárt az eszünkön? - kérdezte óvatosan Franciaország.  
>- Szebben, mint bármelyikünk tehette volna - kiáltott még vissza futtában Anglia.<br>Mire a kapuhoz értek, az már tárva-nyitva állt, előtte a lihegő, de határozottan elégedett Magyarországgal.  
>- Ennyit ért a hülye védővarázslatod, idióta! - kiáltotta felé.<br>Anglia válaszra nyitotta a száját, de ekkor minden hitetlensége ellenére úgy érezte, mintha elszabadult volna a pokol.


	5. I, Negyedik fejezet

A kaputól fél mérföldnyire lovasok vágtattak feléjük, bőrbe és szőrmébe bújt fenevadak harci üvöltését hozta a szél. Első ránézésre úgy ötvenen lehettek, mind felfegyverzett, képzett harcosok, akik már évek óta járhattak hadjáratokra, de ahhoz biztosan elég ideje, hogy kitapasztalják a nyugati harcmodort.  
>- Arthur! - hallotta meg Anglia a háta mögül Franciaország hangját, majd a fiú egy régi, patinás kardot hajított felé. Arthur meglepetten ugrott félre a felé repülő fegyver elől.<br>- Látom, nem akarod megvárni, hogy az ellenség öljön meg. Szép tőled, mondhatom.  
>- Tudod, a kevésbé szerencsétlen emberek el szokták kapni.<br>- Fájt volna az a két lépés, mi?  
>- Nem akarok közbeszólni, de mintha nem ez lenne a megfelelő időpont a veszekedésre - állt közéjük békítően Benedek barát, Anglia pedig a fejét rázva az övébe dugta a kardot, majd előkapta az íját, hogy megpróbálja messziről megritkítani az ellenséget.<br>Az egyelen probléma az volt, hogy ez a magyaroknak is eszükbe jutott.  
>Arthur tágra nyílt szemekkel figyelte az eget, aminek egy kis részét most teljesen elhomályosították a nyílvesszők, amik veszet méhkasként repültek feléjük. A következő pillanatban már nem érzett a lába alatt talajt, és egy percre biztos volt benne, hogy kész, vége, eddig tartott a még nem oly dicső pályafutása. Csak azt nem értette, az elmúlás hogy telepedhet ilyen nehezen az emberre.<br>- Fedezékről nem hallottál még? - üvöltötte ingerülten a fülébe Francis, miközben végre lekászálódott róla.  
>- A nyílzápor legalább könnyebb lett volna nálad - tápászkodott fel Anglia, majd megakadt a szeme a mellettük heverő holttesten. A szerzetes szája még nyitva volt, talán hogy meglepetésében kiáltson, de a döbbent kifejezés az arcára fagyott. Véres homlokából nyílvessző meredt elő, precíz, tiszta találat. Fegyvertelen volt, talán épp menekülni akart. Arthur halk sóhajjal lecsukta a férfi szemeit, csak egy pillanatra nem figyelt, és már alig tudott félreugrani Dániel csapása elől.<br>- Tudod, nekünk nem kellene küzdenünk - lihegte Magyarország, a csata heve az ereiben száguldott, az arca kipirult, de a szemében nem volt meg az a küzdeni vágyás, aminek lennie kellett volna. - Semmi közünk egymás területéhez. Egyszerűen elsétálhattál volna, amikor észrevettél, el _akartál_ sétálni. Miért nem menekültél, mint bárki, akinek van egy kis esze? Ez nem a te háborúd.  
>Anglia vakon tapogatózott bármilyen fegyver után, kihasználva az időt, hogy a másik nem támad, amíg beszél. Fél szemmel végig Francist leste, aki jó tíz lépésre tőlük egy nagydarab férfival küzdött, a harcos háromszor akkora lehetett, mint ő. Arthur nem merte figyelmen kívül téveszteni őket, bár tudta, hogy az ő közbeavatkozása sem sokat érne.<br>- Gyáva vagyok? Rendben, dörgöld még te is a képembe. - Anglia dühösen felegyenesedett, majd tehetetlenül a másikra szegezte a kardot. A kiáltások, a fém csörgése, a csata zajai egyetlen, idegtépő zajjá olvadtak össze a tudatában. - És tudod, lehet, hogy semmi közöm ehhez az egészhez, de legalább van egy okom, amiért itt vagyok. El akartam menni, de kit érdekel? Itt vagyok, a fenébe is, akkor is itt vagyok.  
>- Befejezted a nagymonológot? - kiáltott oda Franciaország, miközben hátulról leszúrta az egyik harcost, aki Arthurra akart támadni. - Nem tudom, feltűnt-e, de ez nem délutáni teázás.<br>Anglia Magyarország felé szúrt, aki könnyedén kitért a támadás elől, kacagva táncolt félre minden egyes kardcsapás elől, várva, hogy a másik kifáradjon.  
>Egy másodpercnyi figyelmetlenség, egy hosszabb pislogás is elég volt, és Dániel kardja a bokájától a combja közepéig mély vágást ejtett Arthur lábán.<br>- Na ne játszadozz velem! - kiáltott fel Anglia, majd újabb rohamot indított a másik ellen.  
>- Pedig hidd el, úgy sokkal jobb móka, ha elhúzódik - jelentette ki keserűen Magyarország egy olyan ember hangsúlyával, aki régen tényleg így gondolhatta. - Hoppá, úgy látom, a kedves szomszédod is igen szép sebet kapott.<br>Arthur Francis felé kapta a fejét, a fiú vállán friss vágás vöröslött, a vére lassan átitatta a habitusát, de ő nem adta fel, a fogát összeszorítva küzdött. A kolostoriak alig egy maroknyian maradtak, főleg a német lovagok élték túl az eddigi harcot, habár a legtöbben páncél nélkül vagy hiányos fegyverzetben küzdöttek, nem volt idejük felvenni azt a támadás előtt.  
>Anglia erős rúgást érzett a gyomrában, majd elterült a földön, Magyaország kardja csak pár centivel tévesztette el a fejét.<br>- Annyira könnyű kiismerni titeket. Mindig ugyanazok a reakciók, mint egy rosszul megírt hősköltemény tragikus szereplői. - Dániel kíváncsian nézett rá, várva, mit fog lépni. Arthur tudta, hogy csak úgy győzhet, ha sikerül meglepnie, közvetlen támadással és erővel nem sok esélye van.  
>Anglia nagy levegőt vet, mintha vissza akarna vágni, majd kirúgta Magyarország alól a lábát, mire a másik meglepetten megbotlott, de nem esett el, mint ahogy Arthur gondolta. Arra mindenesetre elég volt ez a kis idő, hogy a fiú a kardjára támaszkodva felálljon és lesújtson, még ha csak egy középmély vágást tudott csak ejteni Dánielen.<br>- Húzz már bele, kérlek, fárasztó téged fedezni! - kiáltott oda vigyorogva Francis, majd a mosoly az arcára fagyott, amikor egy nyílvessző hegye bukkant fel a mellkasából. Még egy utolsó, halk hörgést hallatott, majd előrebukott az alvadt vérrel borított homokra.  
>Anglia kiáltani akart, üvölteni, zokogni vagy bármit, de csak némán állt ott, az agyában növekvő hófehér dühvel. Olyan volt, mintha a fény el akarná telíteni, vigasztaló takaróként fedve be az elmúlt napok emlékét, és már nem tudta, kik fekszenek tőle nem messze a lovak által felvert porral borítva, már nem érzett fájdalmat, nem érzett szánalmat és szomorúságot.<br>Nem volt már számára semmi. Semmi volt ő maga is.

Magyarország hitetlenkedve kapta fel a fejét az éles fényre. A karján vér csorgott végig lustán, ahogy markolatig Anglia hátába mártotta a kardját, és azt hitte, ha kirántja a másikból, az majd előreesik és talán vége lesz ennek az egésznek, hiszen az nem lehet, hogy ne csak a fém és némi izom tartsa állva.  
>Aztán Arthur unott, üres szemekkel felé fordult, Dániel pedig nagyot nyelt a ránehezedő mélyzöld tekintet súlyától. Anglia hátából tollak törtek elő és szárnyak, hét pár törtfehér fénycsomó rezgett a levegő sugallatától, és maga a fiú is megváltozott, időtlen lett és érzéketlen és jéghideg.<br>A keresztények a földre borulva éltették a csodát, _az Úr megsegít, az Úr megment minket_, mondták, és keresztet vetve az égre kacagtak, imával adva hálát az ég irgalmasságának.  
>Magyarország fintorogva felegyenesedett, dacosan nézett szembe az angyali szörnyetegel. Őt nem fogja megijeszteni semmilyen jelenés, legyen az akár pogány, akár keresztény, amiről tudja, miből és miért jött létre. Nem bízott sem az istenekben, sem a teremtményeikben.<br>A földről felvette az egyik halott magyar íját és tegezét, háromszor egymás után célzott és lőtt, ezúttal nem véthette el a célt, túl sok élet függött tőle.  
>Talált az első, a második, a harmadik nyíl is, egy a szívbe, egy a fejbe és egy a torokba, de Anglia csak bánatosan ránézett, majd a nyílvesszők keresztülsiklottak rajta, mintha ott se lenne.<br>Az angyal lassan intett egyet, mire a fegyverek semmivé foszlottak, csak pulzáló, lélekölő fény maradt utánuk. A holtak szeme tágra nyílt, még egy utolsó, kapkodó lélegzetvétellel itták magukba a csodát, majd mosollyal az arcukon szenderültek örök álomra, a testükön egy karcolás sem látszott.  
>Kövek gördültek a helyükre, por nyelte magába megállíthatatlanul a vértócsákat, kihunytak a tüzek és kihunyt az égbolt is, Anglia maradt az egyetlen fényforrás, a vakító reménysugár a sötétségben.<br>Ekkor az angyal Magyarország felé biccentett, akiből lángok csaptak elő, a tűz csontig mart és porig égetett minden gondolatot, csak a fény maradt és a jövő, a jövő, ami hirtelen gyönyörűnek és ígéretesnek tűnt számára.  
>- Arthur, nézz rám. - Franciaország botorkált elő a mocsokból, meggyötört arcára sár és vér tapadt, csak a szemei tűntek élőnek és elevennek. - Nem hinném, hogy a csodatétel a te reszortod lenne, kivéve, ha igazán üldöz a halálvágy. - Halkan beszélt, nyugtatóan, mintha legalább egy dühöngő őrült állna vele szemben, majd a karjánál fogva a talajra rántotta a másikat.<br>Az illúzió szertefoszlott, csak csend volt és halál és vér, vér mindenütt, miközben halott és haldokló egyszerre csuklottak össze.

- Anglia, hová mész? - A Német-Római Birodalom hangja számonkérőn csengett, amikor utolérte, de Arthur nem akart ránézni. Nem akarta meglátni a fiú karján feszülő átvérzett kötést, amitől csak még jobban tudatosulnának benne a harc emlékei.  
>- Haza. Már nincs miért maradnom - mosolyodott el halványan, erőtlenül, de legalább valamiféle érzelem volt, és ez volt a lényeg.<br>- Ugyan már! Ez az időszak nem arról szól, hogy otthon ülj és arra várj, hogy a következő nagy király kezeskedjen végre megszületni. Utazni kell, harcolni és nagyra törni, mert még nincs itt az idő, hogy elbukjunk. Lovag lehetnél, seregeket vezethetnél vagy új földeket fedezhetnél fel, aztán évek múltán együtt nevetnénk a kódexeken, hogy az emberek csak századokkal később jutnak el oda, ahol mi már rég jártunk. Rá fogsz még érni üres szobákban ücsörögni és mérgező löttyöket kortyolgatni, higgy nekem.  
>Anglia fáradtan megtorpant, és Ludwig csak remélni merte, hogy legalább egy kicsit elgondolkoztatták a másikat a szavai.<br>- Honnan a fenéből veszel te ennyi mindent a jövőről? Egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy igazad lesz. Mi van, ha egyszer majd azért mulasztasz el valami fontosat, mert épp valahol hódítgattál? - A Német-Római Birodalom akadozva felnevetett, először hosszabb, majd egyre rövidebb szünetekkel, amitől kicsit olyan volt, mintha fuldokolna.  
>- Tudod, Germánia búcsúzásképp minden utódjának elmondot pár dolgot a sorsáról, hogy ne érjenek minket nagy meglepetések. - Ludwig egy pillanatig maga elé meredt, öntudatlanul is elmosolyodott kissé, de a szemei már közel sem voltak ilyen nyugodtak vagy vidámak. - Nagy ész volt az öreg, valószínűleg a negyedét sem mondta el mindannak, amit tudott. Valójában nem is annyira sajnálom, lehet akkor jártunk volna a legjobban, ha csak élünk tudatlanul.<br>- Így legalább van esélyetek változtatni - vetette fel bizonytalanul Arthur, bár ő is érezte, hogy ez nem ennyire egyszerű.  
>- Hát persze, elméletileg. Én nem hiszem, hogy van esélyünk változni, legalábbis magunktól semmiképp.<br>- Persze, mert a te nagy arcodhoz minimum egy millió emberre lenne szükség - váltott vissza Anglia a szokásos csipkelődő modorára, majd megrángatta a vállán a rögtönzött batyuján, és elindult a kapu felé. - Mondanám, hogy a soha viszont nem látásra, de még úgyis találkozunk, hosszú az öröklét.  
>- Hidd el, nem csak te lennél boldogabb, ha a következő száz évben nélkülöznöd kellene - vigyorodott el féloldalasan a Német-Római Birodalom, majd lustán intett egyet utána.<br>Amikor kilépett a kolostorból, Arthur egyszerre érezte, hogy rögtön visszarohanna, visszamenne az életben maradottakhoz és visszamenne az időben, hogy megakadályozza ezt az egészet, és valahol a szíve mélyén messzire akart rohanni, vissza a szülőfödje tudatlanságába és elfelejteni mindent, ami az elmúlt időben történt vele.

Folyton vissza-visszatekintgetett. Néha akaratlanul, néha tudatosan figyelte pár másodpercig a helyet, ahol a holtakat elkaparták, és már csak a göröngyök jelezték, hogy ott valami történt, hogy ott valakik nyugszanak.  
>Francist ő maga tette a föld alá. Egyedül azt sajnálta, hogy Magyarországgal nem tehetett ugyanígy, elmenekült, mielőtt bárki észrevehette volna. Hátrahagyott mindent, az embereit, a portyázókat és a népét, és Arthur meg akarta vetni ezért, ha nem jutott volna mindig eszébe, hogy ő is majdnem így cselekedett.<br>Mégsem Magyarország nem-halála volt az, amiért olyan nehezen távozott. Ha lehunyta a szemét, még mindig a tudatában lángolt a kép, ahogy az ujjaival lehunyja a másik szemét, végigsimít a haján és végigsimít a tudatán a gondolat, hogy biztos még a sírból is kikelne, ha megtudná, hogy kócosan temették el. Máskor talán gúnyosan kacagna ezen és hetekig ugratná vele Francist, de már nincs kit ugratnia. Ő dobta rá az első rögöt, miután befektette a fiút Benedek barát mellé, de képtelen volt végignézni, ahogy végleg eltemetik a másikat. Később gyűlölte magát érte.  
>Néha eszébe jutott, hogy az országok talán még jobban félik a halált, mint az emberek, hiszen az ő haláluk sokkal természetellenesebb. Még emlékezett Britannia Provincia tengermély, vérző sebeire, és arra, hogy később már sosem jött haza. De mindig jönni fog helyettük valaki más.<br>Egy hatalmas szikla került az útjába, magasabb, mint ő, a teteje pedig lapos, tökéletes hely arra, hogy valaki a tetején akarjon gubbasztani. Úgy tűnik, ezt Magyarország ki is használta.  
>Arthur előhúzta a régi kardot, amit még Francis dobott oda neki, és mint később kiderült, eredetileg az apáté volt, majd a másikra szegezte a vérfoltos fegyvert. A hangra végül Dániel is lenézett, az arcán nem látszott csodálkozás, hogy itt találja.<br>- Rakd már el azt a fogpiszkálót, semmi kedvem harcolni. - Anglia gyanakodva lejjebb eresztette a kardot. - Mondtam már, ez nem a mi harcunk, teljesen feleslegesen küzdünk.  
>- Te tetted a mi harcunkká - morogta maga elé Arthur, de azért eltette a fegyvert és felmászott a másik mellé.<br>- Már nem azért, de nekem is lenne okom haragudni.  
>- Jó, oké, bocs, hogy lelányoztalak. Azt én se gondoltam komolyan. - Dániel értetlenül nézett rá.<br>- Most komolyan bocsánatot kértél azért, amiért kihasználtam, hogy nem bírod tartani a szád, ha kimondottan humorosnak érzed magad? - Arthur zavartan vállat vont. - Miután rájöttem, hogy _valaki_ zárvarázst tett a szobámra, el kellett érnem, hogy kiengedjetek.  
>- Nem tudhattad, hogy reagálunk - vetette közbe unottan Anglia.<br>- Bármily meglepő, nem vagytok valami összetett személyiségek. Tudod, én lehet, kicsit jobb megfigyelő vagyok nálatok.  
>Arthur megadóan bólintott. A csendes megfigyelést még tényleg gyakorolniuk kellene.<br>Ismét beléhasított, hogy többé nem létezik ők, csak ő van, egyedül.  
>- Szóval nem, nem az idióta poénodért neheztelek. Talán rémlik, hogy <em>megpróbáltál elevenen megsütni?<em>  
>- Most, hogy így mondod, nem, nem rémlik.<br>- Ahhan.  
>- Tényleg nem emlékszek.<br>Magyarország komoran maga elé emelte megfeketedett kezeit. Néhány helyen már látszott a halott alatt a friss, rózsaszín bőr.  
>- Nem mintha lenne igazi okunk haragudni egymásra - mormolta maga elé Magyarország. - Nem műveltünk semmi igazán maradandót.<br>- Mert az a sok halott nem számít, mi? - jegyezte meg gúnyosan Anglia. Nem értette, miért erőlteti a témát, de valami belül, a fájdalomküszöb árnyékában nem hagyta ilyen könnyen elsiklani a történtek felett.  
>- Nem értem, mit vagy úgy oda pár német szerzetes miatt.<br>- Jó pár német szerzetes, akik után most tucatnyian gyászolnak. Meg Francis.  
>- Én öltem meg?<br>- Te.  
>- Franciaországot? - Arthur dacosan bólintott. Érezte, hogy egy könnycsepp épp világot készül látni, gyorsan megdörgölte szemét, miközben valami bogarakról motyogott. Nem fog az ellenség előtt elérzékenyülni.<br>Magyarország hitetlenül felnevetett.  
>- Vele maximum a sajátjai tudnának végezni, pár harcos mindenesetre bőven kevés ahhoz, hogy ártson neki.<br>- Márpedig olyan halott, hogy ennél halottabb nem is lehetne. - Anglia el sem merte hinni. Újra és újra látni vélte, ahogy Francist sírba teszik, ez csak hamis remény lehet, nem, nem létezik, hogy ez ne csak egy újabb felesleges kör legyen a lét felfoghatatlan játékában.  
>- Mennyire is élsz te elszigetelten?<br>- Eléggé. - Magyarország olyan fejet vágott, mintha ez mindent megmagyarázna.  
>- Segáz, azért a békejobb még él.<br>Arthur gyanakodva a másikra nézett, kereste a hazugság bármilyen nyomát, percekig bámult Dánielre, majd felkapta a holmiját és rohanva indult vissza a kolostor felé.  
>A közös sír tetején tátongó embernyi lyuk jelezte, hogy már elkésett.<p>

Franciaország vérző ujjakkal, köhögve bukkant elő a frissen ásott földből, majd a homoktól fuldokolva elterült a talajon. A közelben senkit sem látott, csak a halottak csonthideg kezeinek érintése kísértette még mindig.  
>Csak figyelte az elszenesedett kolostort, a falakat, amik évekig az otthont jelenteték számára, majd a másik irányba nézve látta Arthurt Magyarországgal beszélgetni. Az egyetlen, amit érzett, az volt, hogy számára már nincs itt többé hely.<br>Szédülve feltápászkodott, majd még utoljára visszanézett a romokra, amiket maga mögött hagy, és elindult délnyugatnak, be az úttalan erdőbe.  
>Még hallotta, még a szellő elvitte hozzá Arthur kiáltását, de csak egy pillanatra torpant meg, egy másodpercnyi bizonytalanságot érzett csupán, aztán lemondóan megrázta a fejét, és tovább lépkedett az erdő sűrűjében.<br>Úgy érezte, ideje lesz mindent újrakezdeni.

* * *

><p>Hát egyelőre itt a vége. Tudom, hogy nem lett épp egy Egri csillagok, de én remekül szórakoztam az írása közben, és remélem, ti is élveztétek ezt az utazást. (Azért ne lepődjetek meg, ha <em>véletlenül<em> ősszel szembejön még veletek a történet. Csak úgy szólok.)


End file.
